Even Angels Fall
by TragischerRomantiker
Summary: Things we decide change lives; change our true name. Some won't die; not all are so vain. Stay alive; leave that which you came. You mustn't cry; pure dragon blood slain. Forget past knives; rusted by rain. This egg the last of its kind;who will it claim?


"Roran! No! I don't want to talk about this right now!" She recoiled from his touch as if it had burned her.

He sighed. Roran knew how much Katrina disapproved of his involvment with the Varden. "Then when _are_ we going to talk about it, Katrina? I leave in the morning."

He saw a tear run down her face and sat beside her on the cot inside their tent. Roran wiped it away with his thumb. Katrina fell against him and he wrapped his strong arms around her. She was sobbing uncontrolably, and soaking his shoulder with her tears. He understood where her anger, frustration, sadness, and pain came from, though. This may very well be their last night together.

Katrina spoke between her sobs, "W-what about your baby? _Our_ baby, Roran? I can't do this alone!!!"

Roran's gaze involuntarily shifted to her slowly growing belly. It seemed that their child, who had yet to be born, was becoming quite troublesome. Roran would never dream of leaving Katrina to raise the child on her own, but he couldn't guaruntee he would return from Galbatorix's Castle alive... if at all.

"I promise you this, Katrina..." His words were cut short as Trianna entered the tent with a rather displeased expression.

"Stronghammer, should you not have reported to Lady Nasuada upon your return from the mission past?" Trianna asked him.

The thought of reporting to Nasuada didn't even cross Roran's mind. He was much more inclined to stay with Katrina, however, there was no choice for him. If Nasuada wanted to speak with him, then so be it. He kissed Katrina's forehead before stalking out of the tent and muttering that he would be back.

As Roran entered Nasuada's tent, he noticed that Arya was in her company. Although curious as to why the elf was there, Roran chose not to comment on it. He knelt before the Varden's leader. "You asked to see me, Lady Nasuada?" Roran asked.

"Yes. Why have you not given me the details of your last outing yet?"

"My appologies. I've been putting to rest the fears of my pregnant wife. She doesn't take lightly my absence and worries for my next mission." He informed her.

She sighed before nodding. "I understand, Stronghammer, but the war weighs heavily on us all; your wife is not the only woman here who fears for her husband. All able-bodied men are at my command, and as such report to me first and foremost. She must come to terms with the fact that she is not the execption to this rule, and you must make her realize this. I will overlook it this time, because of her condition, but do not allow it to happen again."

The one thing Roran probably hated the most about Nasuada was her way of speaking with such understanding. He stood from the ground and nodded. "If that is all--"

"It's not." Nasuada assured him.

Nasuada wasn't keen on the quest herself, but she knew, probably better than anyone else, that it would be a good time to infiltrate Galbatorix's Castle and possibly gain some valuable information. Roran would be one of the few to embark on this particular journey. Their mission: To steal the remaining dragon egg from Galbatorix.

The cool air rushed by as another presence entered the tent. Carn smiled at Roran before bowing to Nasuada as sign of respect. "I am told you have summoned me?"

Nasuada nodded. "Yes. I'm sending a small, elite team on this next mission. If you haven't guessed all ready, this team will consist of you three: Roran, Arya, and Carn." she paused before continuing, "I can only send warriors whom I can trust. The three of you have proven yourselves worthy of this trust. Carn and Arya, you will be under Roran's command, as he is leading this mission. Roran, as an elf, Arya has high stamina, extreme speed, expert precision, and a fair knowledge of magic if it is needed. She's also a worthy adversary and a weapon specialist. Not only that, but Arya was the sole survivor of the Varden's last attempt to steal one of the dragon eggs. She is the one who, though unintentionally, sent Saphira's egg to Eragon. Use her heritage and knowledge to your advantage. Carn, as I have witnessed, is loyal to you, Roran. This is good. It makes him the perfect candidate as your trio's spell-caster. In addition, he is also a well-trained fighter. Are there any questions?"

Carn still wasn't quite sure why he would be chosen for an important mission like capturing the final dragon egg. "Lady Nasuada, I do not question your judgement in choosing Roran and Arya for this mission, but... why me? Would it not be more beneficial to have someone of a higher caliber added to this team rather than I?"

"No. You are one of my best warriors. You do well to listen to your superiors, and you seem to respond especially well to Roran's tactics and commands." Nasuada's attention returned to the three of them, "Regrettably, there is not much we know about Galbatorix's Castle or any guards who may or may not be in it. I appologize in advance that my knowledge of it is not vast and its usefulness is little. However, I will do my best to provide you with any additional information you may need. You have only to ask."

Arya and Carn decided to research what they could. They left to seek out any weak points the Castle might have. Nasuada raised a brow at the man still standing in her presence. "And what of you, Stronghammer? Have you need of any preparations before you set out in the early morning?"

"No..." Roran turned to leave and, with his back turned, told her, "I don't expect to return from this mission, Lady Nasuada. It's the equivalent to suicide, in my opinion. Promise me Katrina will be taken care of if... _when_ I do not return."

"You have my word as the Varden's leader, Roran Stronghammer."

That discussion had taken place weeks ago. Roran listened to the sound of Snowfire's hooves beating in rythem against the turf below. Arya and Carn followed him on horseback. They didn't quite have a plan of action yet. As of this moment the plan was to get to the castle in one piece. Using magic, Arya had morphed her appearance so she looked like a human. Her guise had a similar swollen belly to Katrina's. Roran did not ask why the elf had chosen to morph her slender figure in such a way. If anything, he figured he could use it to his advantage.

Although Arya was not keen on entering another's mind, she projected her thoughts to her two companions. _Prepare yourselves, Boys... we've got some company._

Roran was surprised to hear her in his own mind, but he knew it was less conspicuous than talking. _How many are they?_

It took her a moment to respond. _Nine._

A witty smirk spread across Carn's features. _We can take 'em._

_No!_ Roran's thoughts screamed to him, _Getting captured might be our only chance of actually getting into the castle. Just don't look suspicious... if they figure out we're from the Varden we'll be killed on the spot. Don't forget that! For now we're just some lowly peasants looking for work and shelter._

Within seconds they were surrounded by Galbatorix's soldiers. According to Arya, there weren't any magic users among them. A bulky man riding a horse splattered in brown spots laughed mockingly at the three of them. "Well, well. Look what we have here... a couple of ragged travelers, yeah?"

Roran spoke to them feebley, "P-please, Sir... we mean no harm! I'm just looking for shelter and work for my family and myself."

"Oh yeh?" One of the other soldiers asked, "Tell us where exactly you was planning on going out here in th' middle of nowhere."

This time it was Carn who spoke. "My brother and I are traveling to Galbatorix's Castle. We heard he pays well."

The ring of soldiers laughed at Carn's comment. "Best watch yourself, Lad. Only the _soldiers_ are paid well. You scrauny lot look as though you've never worked a day in your pathetic lives... you'd be lucky if King Galbatorix even allows you to work as his stablehands! Ahahaha!!!"

The soldiers led them to the gate of the castle where a couple of magicians were waiting to pry the minds of new arrivals. Just before Roran, Carn, and Arya were to have their minds thoroughly inspected, Murtagh and Thorn landed outside the gate. He raised a brow at them, as he'd clearly discovered their secret. He relayed a message to Roran alone. _Welcome to the castle... Cousin... be quick and state your business here... I don't wish to hold the blood of one of my only living relatives on my hands._

Roran was quick to respond, though he did not trust Murtagh in the least. _Feel free to do to us as you see fit... after all, you did discover our secret... we are here to sieze the final dragon egg in the Varden's name. I'm actually surprised I made it this far, Murtagh._

Roran could see a light smile play on Murtagh's features before it quickly vanished and was replaced by a sneer. It was obvious he was conversing with Thorn in his mind. Suddenly the dragon presented itself to Roran. _We will aid you... but in secret. For as much as we do not wish to be under Galbatorix's control the fact remains that we are. Follow our lead and you will return to the Varden safely with the egg in captivity._

It was not until Carn responded that Roran realized the conversation was no longer private. _I am grateful, O Wise Dragon, but I would ask why you choose to aid your enemies?_

_Because we are not truely enemies, Human. Our hearts are with yours, even if my rider and I are bound here. I know just as well that the remaining dragon egg must leave the confines of this palace if we are to ever see it hatch to its rightful rider. King Galbatorix has asked us to protect the egg... and for its protection, we feel it must be sent elsewhere. The castle is no longer safe with you... _the ruby dragon snickered, "_intruders" lurking about._

Arya's childish elven blood sparked for a moment at the clever loophole the dragon had found in Galbatorix's words. Although, she was slightly surprised that Thorn was helping them. She supposed Murtagh had been teaching Thorn more about the world than Galbatorix wanted him knowing. _Thorn-sethrblaka, I humbly thank you. We owe you our lives and our grattitude. If it is within our power we will return the favor._

The dragon grunted. _You are most welcome. Now pay attention, and watch what happens._

"What is _this_?!" Murtagh inquired icily, motioning toward the line of people outside the palace gate.

"Er... Sir Murtagh, these are--" one of the magicians tried to explain, but Murtagh interrupted him, "I'll tell you what this is!! _This_ is an outrage! Does Galbatorix pay you to allow filthy peasants into his bountiful palace??! No! Take them away! All of them! I want them out of my sight! They can rot away in the dungeons for the rest of eternity!"

The magicians attempted to argue the matter with Murtagh, but Thorn intervened with a loud roar and a blaze of fire from his throat_. You will do as Murtagh says, for he is ordering you on _my_ behalf. And we don't want an _accident_ happening, now do we?_

As the soldiers began rounding up the trio along with the rest of the peasants, Murtagh sent Roran his thoughts, _Get ready, I'm about to call out your "family"._

Roran wrapped his arm around Arya and laid a hand on Carn's shoulder to keep them close. He figured they wouldn't mind considering they were sort of on enemy turf and could end up slaughtered at any moment. Murtagh glared at Roran. "Wait!" he cried out, halting the procession.

He smiled deviously, tearing Arya away from Roran. "You, my darling, are not suited for the dungeons..."

"Get your paws off my wife!" Roran yelled.

He found it difficult for him to cry out those words when he could feel Katrina's pull in the back of his mind. An indescribable buzzing sensation that connected him to her. One of the magicians contradicted Murtagh, "Sir, Lord Galbatorix does not need anymore women for his house. Especially ones who--"

"Am I not entitled to any women I choose as well?" Murtagh corrected him.

"Well, yes, but she's preg--"

"Then I'll do away with the infant... _this_ woman belongs to me!" Murtagh pulled her closer to him.

Roran and Carn yelled for Arya's return to them. Murtagh raised a brow at the two men calling for the woman he had taken. He asked the guards to let them pass. "What? Do you think Galbatorix's rider is without compassion? I will compensate you for your losses. Thorn take the woman to my house. Gentlemen, follow me."

Murtagh ignored the pleas of the others begging him to take them as well. He exchanged thoughts with Roran and Carn, congradulating them on their quite believable performances. They made their way up the staircase to Murtagh's tower.

"We are safe to speak aloud here. I have placed an enchantment to lock us in here and keep outsiders from hearing our conversation." He turned to Arya, who had released her magical disguise, "Thank you for your cooperation in the escape."

She nodded. Arya didn't like the situation. She was just glad she was able to get out of it alive, as she was sure Roran and Carn felt the same.

**xXx**

Murtagh was late returning to his tower that evening. Throughout the day Carn and Roran had gone to the stables as the dragon rider had suggested. They had been greeted by an eight-year-old boy named Kess. Apparently Murtagh had been visiting the stables more frequently to keep the young boy from being beaten by his boss. As soon as they had told him they were sent by Murtagh, Kess was more than thrilled to have them working with him. They had also learned Kess's parents had died among the immortal soldiers sent to attack the Varden. Both men had felt a pang in their chests at the possibility of having killed the child's parents.

Arya had taken to Murtagh's bookcases; filling her head with any and all knowledge about the Empire and Galbatorix's plans. She'd stumbled upon a blue print of the castle. Arya spent much of her time studying it for future reference, committing the entire layout to memory. The most interesting thing she had discovered was a series of tunnels below the palace. She wasn't sure what they were used for, but one ended right below the room the egg was being held in. If anything, that passage could prove most useful.

Murtagh sat them down in the center of the room and began relaying the information he had gathered throughout the day to them. "Okay, I spoke with Galbatorix about moving the egg's location. He didn't particularly like the idea. However, I think Thorn might be able to persuade him to see it our way... the only problem is, I doubt he's going to want to send it outside the palace."

Roran's brow furrowed. "Then... I guess I'll have to persuade him to see it my way."

Arya stood up and glared at him. "And what do you feel you will accomplish by doing that?! Unlike many of the others within these walls, Galbatorix is familiar with your face, Roran... he'll have you imprisoned and torchered... perhaps even killed."

"Perhaps."

"Do you care nothing for Katrina?!" Arya asked, vemon coating her words.

She knew very well Roran could never do something so foolish when Katrina was waiting for him to return to the Varden. She reclaimed her place on the floor. Murtagh was unsure of what exactly Arya was referring to, but it made him curious as to who was waiting on Roran. "Who?" he asked, a brow raised.

"Katrina is Roran's--" Carn had began explaining before Roran interrupted, "It doesn't matter who Katrina is... fact remains, yes, she wants me to return to the Varden alive. Arya's right; walking into the face of danger is just asking for trouble."

Murtagh didn't pry into the matter any further. Instead, he asked, "If you _could_ speak with Galbatorix... what exactly would you say?"

"Hm... I'd bring up the fact that by keeping the egg here, it's rider will never be found. The egg must be taken outside the boundaries in order for us to find the next rider."

"Interesting... may I ask you Roran... how important is returning to this... Katrina girl?"

It took Roran a moment to gather his thoughts. Why would Murtagh wish to know that? What would be the exchange for the egg? "It varies. Depending on the situation it could be of utmost importance, or of little importance. It all depends on what you ask of me."

"I see. What do you say to being captured? By me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can take you directly to Galbatorix if I "capture" you. However, you must be willing to be imprisoned at the very least. I might be able to get you out of many of the usual punishments, but I can not guarantee your safety. What do you say?"

Arya didn't seem pleased with this idea, nor did Carn. Roran nodded. "I'd say I wouldn't mind... I've taken 50 lashes before without dying... I think I can handle this."

"Good. Then that's our plan. Arya, you mentioned to me earlier that you found a blue print depicting a secret tunnel below the treasury. You and Carn must climb down there while I have Roran in costody and steal the egg. All right?"

They nodded, and Murtagh continued speaking, "I'm going to send a note to the Varden telling them that you are all dead. I understand what your feelings about this must be, but if any spies find out that you all are sneaking around the palace you _will_ be killed."

Roran's ear pricked up, "Wait... we can send letters to the Varden from here? Is there a way to send something undetected?"

Murtagh smiled. "I had feeling you were going to ask me that. The answer is yes; to both questions. But I have to ask: who do you intend to send a letter to?"

Roran gave him the one-word answer. "Katrina."

"Ah, yes. If you can have something written in the next couples of hours I will send your letter to Katrina with my falcon. Falcons are the perfect messengers for two reasons. The first being that they are one of the few animals that can be cloaked with magic. The second reason is they have a great knack for finding the exact person they've been sent to. Galbatorix uses falcons for all his important secrets."

"Does that mean you're going to--" Carn was cut off by Murtagh, "I'll send my own letter to the Varden leader with my hawk. That should detract anyone from suspecting Roran's letter."

**xXx**

Three weeks. Three weeks Katrina had waited for Roran to return. Was he all ready dead? Had he been captured by Galbatorix and thrown into the dungeons to rot away? Birgit had tried to lay her fears to rest. It was true the woman wasn't fond of Roran, but it wasn't good for Katrina to be so paranoid during her pregnancy.

Elaine had also attempted to keep Katrina's concerns in check. Nothing helped Katrina, she couldn't remove Roran from her mind. She knew he was still alive somewhere; she could feel the buzz in the back of her mind that connected her to him. She thought she heard Gertrude entering her tent. The tent felt empty without Roran, and Katrina found she was by herself in the tent more often than not. Gertrude was the only real company she got these days.

Katrina blinked her eyes open before the woman could wrench the covers from around her body and pull her out of bed. It was rather early in the morning for her mid-wife to be visiting, though. Her vision was blurry, and as she focused she realized she was alone in the room. A glance on her other side revealed a falcon that had found its way into her tent. She wiped the sleep from her eyes. Carefully she heaved herself upward and swung her legs off the edge of the cot.

She rested a hand on her belly and stood. Her arm was held out, welcoming the bird to perch itself on her. The falcon gratefully accepted the kind gesture, hopping onto her forearm. Katrina was surprised that its talons were filed down. That obviously meant that the bird was someone's messenger. A letter was tied to its back. She removed the letter and the falcon raced back to the skies outside her tent. She viewed the inside of the parchment.

_Dear Katrina,_

_It's Roran. I'm sorry I'm not going to be back any time soon. We're doing some pretty risky stuff over here. You've got to listen to me. Murtagh is helping us to stay alive. Nasuada will receive a letter on the same day you get this one. Hers says we've been killed by Murtagh and Thorn on Galbatorix's orders because we were captured. I don't want you to believe anything you may hear regarding my death, because I am not dead... well, not yet at least. _

_I think we might actually be able to finish our mission. If I know you, you've probably been worrying your heart out, am I right? Don't concern yourself with me... I'm sure you've got your own issues to worry about... around the middle... I think you know what I'm talking about. Don't tell anyone about this letter, or any of its contents. I trust you can keep this our secret. I love you. I always will._

_Yours Truely,  
__Roran_

* * *

_Okay, where are all the RoranxKatrina fanfics? Seriously?!! So here I have written one for those of you who enjoy Roran and Katrina's relationship as much as I. I don't know if I will continue this or not, but with enough reviews anything is possible! Thanks for reading! :D_


End file.
